Junior Asparagus
Junior Asparagus is a five-year-old asparagus in the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes. Junior is friends with Laura Carrot, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's Parents and his friends Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, encourage him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lot of hats, but mostly he wears a yellow and red hat in a tilted direction. Appearance Junior Asparagus is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth. His hat is colored yellow and red. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Boy with the Pot, Himself and Space Junior in "Are You My Neighbor" *Shack, Baby Meshach and Himself in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Dave in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Winter Asparagus in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Shack in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself, Space Junior and Boy with the Pot in "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories" *The Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner in "The Veterinarin of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Himself in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Thomas in "King George And The Ducky" *Himself and Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *Boyz Da Sink Junior and Benjamin in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Edmund Gilbert and Bedtime in "An Easter Carol" *Boy with the Pot in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Hadrian in "Sumo Of The Opera" *King Junior in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Toto Baggypants in "Lord Of The Beans" *Himself and Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Orphan in "The Story of George Muller on "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Boyz Da Sink Junior in "Mess Down in Egypt on "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Winter Junior in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Pajamas Junior in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Joshua in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself and Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Lenny Laboe and Boyz Da Sink Junior in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Winter Junior, Himself and Ricochet in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *John and Little Boy in "Feeding the Multitude on "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself and Baby Bear in "The Little House That Stood" *Himself in "Wrapped My Yourself on "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Oliver and Cowboy in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Talamarus in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Artie in "The Spork in the Stone" *Puggy in "The Abrams Family" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Show MUST Go On!" *Himself in "Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs!" *Shepard #3 in "The Blessed Gift" *Job's Son and Himself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Chuck in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *King Josiah in "The Littlest King" *Kip in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Garry Platter in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Garry Platter in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the City" *Himself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Toto Baggypants in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Stagehead in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Kip in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Martin in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Garry Platter in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Shepard and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King and Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Kids Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Spork in the Stone Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Show MUST Go On! Category:Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:VeggieTales in the City Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest